the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Marks
The Mark is a defining feature of Travellers. They allow a Traveller to cross over to other universes when their mission is complete, while also granting them various abilities which aid them in their travels. Origin The Mark hails from an unknown universe where humans have evolved well beyond their typical human bodies. When humans undergo genetic modifications which alter their genetic make up in large ways, they often experience the appearance of shapes and marks in various places on their bodies. Researchers soon discovered that there was a direct connection between the appearance of these marks and the genetic make up of the individual. Over time, sigils were discovered, which were directly linked to a particular genetic modification. When a sigil is placed upon an individual's body, their genetic make up alters itself to accomodate the existence of that sigil. If the body doesnt accomodate the sigil, the body will be poisoned and killed, but various methods have been developed to ensure this doesnt happen. When the Korrans began travelling to other universe, they learned about Sigils and the genetic modifications they provided. Since the Korrans had genetically modified themselves to be superior human beings, they werent unfamiliar to the science of gene modding. But it wasnt until now that they realized the connection between the marks on the back of their necks, and genetic modifications. They adopted much of the science used to create Sigils and Marks, and began testing them with cross-multiverse travel. As a result, they perfected the mark technology and intertwined it with their multiverse travel technology. The original mark allowed Korrans to jump from one universe to another with the remote assistance of the Master computer, and in subsequent generations of changes and improvements, the Marks allowed the Master Computer to send information to the mind of Travellers and also grant them small abilities which would otherwise be impossible without the mixing of Mark Technology and Talion technology. These abilities seem to defy the laws of nature, when in fact they simply use Talion particles as an energy source to fuel these powerful abilities. As a Traveller jumps across the multiverse, their body will naturally accumulate Talion particles. In the original Korrans, their bodies could only withstand so many particles before their aging process began accelerating. With the latest version of Marks however, these accumulated Talion particles drive progressively more powerful abilities, so the more worlds visited by a Traveller, the more Talion particles in their bodies and the more powerful their abilities would be. Usage Using a Mark isnt extremely dificult, but it can taking a toll on the body of a new Traveller who hasnt acumulated many Talion particles. The Master Computer allows the transfer of information to a Traveller and also allow for said Traveller to jump across the multiverse to where they're needed. However, the Master Computer does not have control over the sigil in the center of the Traveller's mark. The sigils within each mark are activated when a Traveller touches with their finger(s), either with the same hand as the mark or with their other hand. Sigils There are many different Sigils which Travellers possess. Each Mark contains one Sigil within it, and each symbol grants the Traveller a given ability. As a Traveller goes from one universe to another, their body accumulates Talion Particles, which make their abilities more powerful. When a Traveller has completed his 7 missions, he is sent to recruit a selected individual, and in the process of giving the new Traveller his/her Mark through a hand shake, the build up of Talion particles is spent in order to help the New Traveller recieve their mark and transport them to their Alpha universe. Known Ability Sigils Healing The Healing sigil allows the traveller to heal the wounds and ailments of others. The more powerful the mark, the more extensive the damage to a person can be healed. Using this ability at the same time that other travellers use their sigils will actually provide a small power boost which makes other Travellers in a given area more powerful. (Users: Michael) Invisibility The Invisibility sigil allows the Traveller to bend light around their bodies, rendering them almost completely invisible. Some light does get through however, so this ability isnt perfect. But part of this is because without some light getting through, the Traveller wouldnt be able to see the outside world. What little light does reach their bodies is amplified by the brain to create an image just as vivid as if the traveller wasnt using this ability. Levitation The Levitation Sigil allows the Traveller to quite literally levitate objects from a distance. As a Traveller becomes more powerful, they are capable of levitating progressively larger objects for longer lengths of time and from larger distances. Enhanced Intelligence The Enhanced Intelligence sigil grants a Traveller more mental power, allowing them to literally think several things at once and allow them to problem solve and strategize at a much quicker speed than normal. When used, the weilder can understand any complex piece of technology simply by observing it for a short time, granting them not only the ability to think at a better pace and capacity, but also the ability to see through objects. This X-ray vision is a secondary ability attached to the main one, and is one of the few abilities which have a secondary ability. (Users: Ella) Electricity Manipulation The electic manipulation sigil grants a Traveller the ability to manipulate electricity and fire bolts of lightning from his hands. The more powerful the Traveller, the stronger the lightning bolts are and the longer the duration that the bolts can be used. The traveller can also create an EMP when powerful enough and can selectively shut down electrical devices within a given range. (Users: Nate) Mind Reading The Mind reading sigil allows a Traveller to quite literally read the mind of others. The more powerful the traveller, the stronger the ability becomes at delving deep into the mind of a person and pulling information from them. If the victim knows that the Traveller is in his/her mind, they can attempt to resist, but this will cause considerable discomfort and pain. The Traveler can also read the minds of multiple people at once when powerful enough, but this only allows the Traveller to hear their thoughts, not uncover information deep within their mind. Enhanced Strength The Enhanced Strength sigil grants a Traveller a boost in their physical strength throughout their body for a period of time. The more powerful a traveller becomes with this sigil, the stronger they become and the longer they can use this ability. The Traveller with this sigil would also be able to drain the strength of enemies or other people when they are powerful enough by touching them. Enhanced Speed The Enhanced speed sigil increases the movement and speed of the Traveller by considerable amounts for a given time. While the Enhanced strength sigil does allow a Traveller to move quicker due to increased leg strength, it is unparalleled to this sigil, which almost seems to slow down the world around them from the point of view of the Traveller using it. A Traveller with this sigil can actually move up to 99% of the speed of light when powerful enough, granting him/her enough time to accomplish tasks in a period of time that would have been impossible to do otherwise. Precognition The Sigil of Precognition allows the weilder to look into the future. The stronger the Traveller, the further on in time the weilder can see. Sometimes even a weaker weilder can see hours or days ahead in time, but usually only a small glimpse at the end of their main vision, and these visions are often very rare. (Users: Lisa) Liquid Manipulation The Sigil of Liquid Manipulation allows a Traveller to remotely manipulate any material which exists in a liquid state. As a traveller with this ability grows more powerful, they become capable of freezing and melting liquids into forms like ice. Magma becomes manipulable, and a Traveller can even stop the flow of blood in the body of a person. (Users: Samantha) Other Sigils - Augmentation sigil - Fire manipulation - Gravity Manipulation - Flight - Animal morphing - Shape Shifting Universe Nodes The Universe Nodes are the small 7 circles that suround the Sigil in the center. One by one these nodes turn black when a Traveller completes his/her mission and moves onto the next universe. Once all of the Nodes are filled, the Traveller is finally tasked with recruiting a new Traveller. Category:Index Category:Weapons Category:Technology